To Claim the Sky
by Wolf in She's Clothing
Summary: A good soldier for centuries, Castiel has obeyed, even when his orders put him in sexual servitude to lesser beings. What happens when circumstances pry him free from the ranks for a time? With angel adolescence and a taste of free-will, who will Castiel chose to serve in the end? Warning: strong Ruby/Castiel het M right from the start. Destiel/Sabriel slash eventually.


**I am relatively new to writing in this fandom, though I have been stalking stories here for a time.**

**Three warnings:**

**1. Please note that while this story starts off with an explicit het sex scene (thus the "M" rating), the the story will slip quickly into slash.**

**2. This is the first het sex I have written. Being far more comfortable in the male on male genre, I hope you will make an allowance for any short comings.**

**3. I personally have no interest in the Castiel/Ruby pairing beyond wanting to try my hand at het: the she-demon is just a plot vehicle here to get Castiel to Dean... Eventually.**

**To Claim the Sky**

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.<strong>

**The title for this story is a line from Maya Angelou's poem "I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings."**

* * *

><p>Early morning sun cast a golden glow upon white linens.<p>

Ruby stirred, stretching her limbs in tandem with her consciousness. Through the cracked bedroom window she heard the sound of spring's first stirrings as wild birdsong mixed with those of her feathered treasures in the outside aviary. Beside her, her ears caught the soft noises of another rare bird. Running long fingers through her morning-wild hair, she listened. Enjoying the subtle rasp of quivering quills, she did not turn towards the sound, however; instead, she lay there relishing the comfort of the thick mattress beneath her.

The night air had crept in through the window leaving the bedroom cool. Sometime in the early morning hours, the sheets had slipped off her shoulders to gather, low at her hips. Glancing down, beneath long lashes, she admired the way her chilled nipples peaked the fabric of her nightdress. Despite the crisp air, pleasant warmth filled her limbs, pooling in her low belly as her anticipation for the new day mounted.

Closing her eyes again, Ruby could tell that her pet was fully awake, likely had been for some time: for an ethereal being he was remarkably creaturely, his circadian rhythms governed far more strictly by the quickening light then her own. She waited, noting that rather than settle, her pet's soft shifting continued.

_Restless this morning…_

On another day she would have made him wait, taunting with her slowness, but Christian had abandoned her for a week, off on one of his "business trips" and she was feeling his absence acutely.

The hand not lingering in her hair unconsciously fingered the hem of her thin, teddy-cut gown. Ruby stilled her fingers a moment before drifting them lower beneath the sheets. She brushed against one of her thighs, humming all but silently with pleasure at the softness and the sensations stirred as fingertips met flesh.

Her hand then traveled higher.

Intoxicated by the silken warmth of the salon-waxed skin that carried all the way up and included her heating pubis, had she been alone, there was no doubt that she would have quickly become lost in herself.

_But I'm not alone… And, after all, Christian has bestowed me with such a wonderfully feathered cock._

With a sigh, Ruby turned over on to her side. Her eyes, slitted still from sleep as much as desire, at last sought her pet.

For some reason, he was apparently staging a tiny rebellion against her today: the floor at the foot of her bed was empty, her waking gaze not met with the bowed mop of unruly, dark hair she expected. or the forbidden, but occasional glance of blue eyes. Instead, she was greeted to an expanse of midnight-colored feathers off to the side of the room: her songbird still curled up in his pillowed nest on the floor, hidden beneath the blanket of his folded wings.

The corner of Ruby's mouth curled up.

_Naughty… _

She wondered if she should re-arrange her schedule that afternoon to make time for some apparently needed "re-training."

_Or, I could wait until Christian gets back from his "trip." It's so much more fun when we do it together._

"Castiel."

She spoke the name without harshness, her voice soft, and yet anyone hearing would have immediately recognized the inherent command it contained.

The quiet sighing of quills burst into a loud rustle as the man in the makeshift nest immediately moved. Beneath shifting feathers, pale but well-muscled flesh appeared. In an instant, the angel had crawled to his owners' king-sized bed, wisely placing himself close enough to the bedside to offer its occupant easy access, without actually touching the bed itself.

Castiel kept his head down throughout these maneuverings, his posture schooled in submission, and to Ruby's dark eyes, the angel was a vision. Sitting high on his knees, thighs spread wide to reveal his caged cock; Castiel held his torso straight. Hands clasped behind his back, pressing his finely muscled chest out, he held his wings tight and low and kept his bent head turned just slightly to the side, making sure to display the black, leather collar encircling his neck.

Had he glanced up, Castiel would have seen his mistress' tongue dart out to lick her lips, her cheeks bloomed pink with lust.

The shift of feathers sounded again again as the angel retracted his wings to a smaller scale in anticipation of his mistress' demands. Ruby watched the massive black wings shrink to a manageable size, the process still as mesmerizing as the first time she'd witnessed it. Though she knew that the experience was always uncomfortable for him, beyond the wings themselves, Castiel remained still throughout his shifting.

After sweeping her gaze over her angel's smooth flesh to ensure the scaling was complete, she leaned forward to catch the edge of Castiel's collar with the fingers that had so recently danced over her own skin. One clear, polished nail traced the symbols, artfully burned into the black leather. Darting hungry eyes down, she saw that her pet was already roused, the tip of his dick slick and glistening, even if his caged cock was denied its erection.

_Unusual…_

The chastity device was something she usually adorned Castiel with, less for necessity and more because the aesthetics of it pleased her. It was actually infuriating at times how much control her pet had, his natural reservedness, despite the fact he'd been conditioned to want now for centuries. Noting that today, however, her pet's caged cock was dripping to the extent that, already, the hardwood beneath his spread thighs shone with scattered pearls of pre-grace; curiosity and desire quickly overcame her momentary wonder at her pet's strange state.

Leaning forward further, Ruby pulled Castiel to her by his collar simultaneously. When she felt the proximity correct, she released him. As he should, he remained exactly where she'd held him. Grinning at this, she drew a manicured nail between firm pectorals, making sure that the edge of it left a rosy line as it trailed further down. Placing petaled lips close to her pet's angular jawline, she whispered up into Castiel's ear just before she nipped the lobe.

"A good cock always signals the start of a new day. Don't you think, Pet?"

It was not time first time his mistress had made such a poor play on words and Castiel offered no response until a moment later, when a slender finger hooked onto one of the stainless-steel bars of his cock cage and pulled. Even here, all he offered was a low grunt at the discomfort the action caused.

Rolling back, Ruby drug Castiel along with her. Led by his cock, the angel rose smoothly to stand at the bed's edge.

"It was poor form for you not to be here, bedside, when I woke, Castiel."

Now standing, the angel could have easily met her eyes, but he kept his face turned just slightly to the side, his solemn, blue gaze averted. He had been with this owner long enough to know when she expected a response from him and when to keep quiet.

"Yes, Mistress. You're right, of course. You have my sincere apology."

The graveled sound of her pet's voice, as much natural as from disuse, sent a pulse ticking in Ruby's clit.

"I think that correction is order."

"Yes, Mistress. As you see fit."

Despite the perfection of his tone, one of Ruby's sculpted brows lifted. She'd noted the small feathers crowning the arch of Castiel's wings had fluffed just ever so slightly, indicating her pet was agitated. She decided to take advantage of this.

"Christian will be home this evening. I think I'll discuss your poor behavior with him and we'll deal with you together. I'm sure, after all his traveling, he'll appreciate an outlet."

This time the shiver in the dark wings was clearly visible and Ruby felt herself clench internally, thrilling at the angel's unease. She sat up again and, slipping her fingers under the loose strap of her gown, pulled the shoulder of it down, revealing one of her breasts. Dark eyes bored into Castiel as she lazily traced the outer edge of its budded areola.

"Of course, if you behave very well this morning…"

Ruby pulled her gown off over her head. Silky tresses tumbled down further disrupted as the garment was discarded. Now bare, a practiced toss of her head sent dark waves cascading down her back anew.

"I might be inclined to forgive you. We could keep your little slip between us a secret…"

Castiel was well aware of the game Mistress Ruby was playing with him- this charade. As if he had any choice in the matter but to please. He also knew her too well to harbor any doubt that she'd actually keep his infraction from his other master, regardless of how well he served her: she loved being a spectator to Master Christian punishments too much.

Watching from the corner of his eye, he braced himself as his mistress took hold of him again to release his cock from its stainless steel cell. Despite the fact his expression remained unmoved; he was unable to repress a low groan of relief. Something had come over him in the night; unusually stirring him, and he had been suffering from this unabated arousal for hours.

"Tend to me, Castiel."

Ruby relished the hiss her pet exhaled when she reached over and gripped his loosed cock. She knew it must be incredibly tender to have elicited such a response. Her eyes widened with delight when. unhindered, Castiel's dick began to immediately pulse itself erect. Unable to hold back, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the blood-darkened tip. Her tongue flicked out to trace around the foreskinless head. Angel essence was so sweet in comparison to the bitter taste of men Ruby could have suckled here for hours. Hearing a warning rumble from deep within her pet's chest, however, she pulled back.

"Are you truly so precarious this morning, Castiel?"

He wasn't even fully erect yet, but never had she seen so much pre-grace weep from Castiel's cock. Before her pet could answer Ruby had already dipped into the bedside table and pulled out a silver cock ring.

"Wouldn't want this to go to waste now, would we?"

She gave Castiel's stiffening shaft a hard squeeze. Then she slid her tongue through the silver ring, licking around its interior, before she slid it on. It did not go on particularly easily, the angel's thickening dick threatening to catch it before it reached his base.

Though normally stoic, Castiel softly growled again at the touch and shifted uncomfortably as the ring was settled. He was far too sensitive this morning, his balls throbbed between his legs, aching and heavy and to go from being denied his erection, into being forced to maintain one was going to be terribly painful. It already was excruciating, in fact.

If Ruby had any sense at all of her pet's distress she chose to ignore it. Instead, she pulled another groan from Castiel as she slid her hand back down, over his aching shaft, pulling it into full hardness, locking the ring onto him by the swell.

"So thick, so long. You truly have such a marvelous cock, Pet. It's so good, it's almost…

"Divine…"

Castiel listened to his mistress' light, breathy laugh and could tell that she was pleased with her little jest. As uncomfortable as he was, he was still hard pressed not to tilt his head in wonder. He had been in the hands of humans for centuries now and had yet to grasp their strange concept of humor.

However, he would have to ponder over this later.

Ruby lay back now, her shoulders just slightly propped on her pillow. Having left off her pet's cock; her hand found her breast again and began softly kneading it. A wicked grin curled the corners of her mouth as she gazed at Castiel from beneath lust-heavy lids. Taking up one hard nipple between her thumb and index finger she pinched it as she pulled her hand away from her body. Drawing the rosy tip out, her breast stretched to a taut peak, she purred at the sting and the pull.

Then her long, slender legs tangled amidst the sheets, shifted and splayed.

Castiel noted his mistress' arousal, her bare mound, flush and swollen. Smooth thighs spread wider as Ruby slid her free hand down her lean belly to her cunt. With his heightened senses, the angel could smell the slick of her, well before Ruby parted her lips with delicate fingers to reveal the gloss dewing her entrance.

"Now, Castiel."

Castiel stared at the woman lying wanton before him. He considered such displays more of a theatrical indulgence, carried out by his mistress to stir own her desire far more than his. This didn't stop him from obeying, however. With a soft flap of his shortened wings for balance, he slipped gracefully onto the bed between sleek thighs. Leaning over his mistress, his enflamed groin pressing against hers, Castiel shifted to give just the slightest of friction. Placing his palms on either side he moved up, ghosting his lips along a pale, slender neck. Not kisses, just the barest of brushes.

"And how shall I serve you this morning, Mistress Ruby?"

The rumble of her pet's low voice against the skin of her throat made Ruby's breath catch. She arched her spine, bringing her breasts up to graze against the hard, smooth chest above her. While there were parts of his body, like his chest, forcibly kept bare, Castiel never shaved his face. But despite the ever-present shadow of dark whiskers, there was no stubbly scratch, making him a dream against delicate flesh at any hour. Raising a hand Ruby brushed it across Castiel's jaw before giving his cheek a light slap, marveling, as always, at the texture of the angel's skin.

It pleased her immensely when Castiel stilled at her tap. "Hands first, then mouth. And then, if you do well, I might let you fuck me."

Castiel lifted and shifted back to kneeling once more, his dark head remained bowed. He knew already however, that there was no "might" in this equation: his mistress was never truly satisfied until she'd engulfed him.

"As you wish, Mistress Ruby."

Ruby closed her eyes at the feel of large, warm palms soothing over the skin of her thighs. She sighed as Castiel varied the pressure of his touch, first light, then deep and kneading.

From her thighs, her pet's hands traveled up, following the contours of her body, caressing over the curve of hip, across her lean belly. Castiel's hands were so large, that placed over her sternum with thumb touching thumb, fingers spread like wings, he could easily cover the whole of her ribcage, his fingertips wrapping just over the sides.

From above her, Castiel watched his palms travel. Hovering over his mistress' smooth, pale flesh, he was struck by how much more pronounced the veins in backs of his articulate hands seemed. These hands, rough and tanned from working in his masters' garden, now slipped up to cup the swell of small breasts, teasing. A moan slipped from between Ruby's lips as calloused fingertips traced over their surface, dancing around but never touching her hard nipples. Between her thighs, she felt her slickness increase.

Castiel had become a strategist of touch in his centuries of service. His fingers ignited a dozen small brushfires now over the terrain of his owner's body, across sensitive ribs, over the tightening throat, the base of an ear at the juncture of jaw. His mouth followed after, still not kissing but brushing, sucking, and nipping; the wet warmth not dampening the heated skin beneath, but instead, fanning the flames.

No matter how many times Castiel had attended her, Ruby never quite grew accustomed to the power of the angel's touch: how quickly and deeply it thrilled, the sexual balm of his every essence. Seized with ecstatic spasms already her tight belly quivered. She came without any other prompt than her pet's marvelous mouth finally closing over one nipple to suckle.

She pulsed through the waves crashing within her, their crests enhanced by the slick tongue flicking over the tip, while strong hands slid down and under her shoulders, holding her. Ruby gasped and a breathy moan filled the quiet room when Castiel released this bud and moved to the other. Her slicked nipple, tight with the buzz of her pet's grace-filled saliva, peaked even further at the lost heat of its attending mouth. This, and being too quickly chilled by the breeze brought by the angel's lightly undulating wings.

Castiel had not yet even touched her cunt and Ruby could feel expanding wetness caught in the sheets between her legs. Her fingers found their way to thick, black hair. Weaving themselves into these locks, she tugged back. The angel's mouth slipped off her nipple with a growled hiss at the sting in his scalp.

The breath pushed from between her pet's gritted teeth was a marvelous sound. Almost as pleasing as the way Castiel's Adam's apple jutted out below his strong jaw, his neck now pulled taut. Once again Ruby was delighted that the spelled-collar allowed Castiel to experience pain as though he were human, though his healing remained otherworldly.

Though her breasts were already mourning the absence of angelic attendance, her cunt could no longer wait. Ruby hardly had to exert any pressure for Castiel to back up, until he was on his knees before her wet pussy, his own beautiful bare ass up, face pressed into the sheets: a perfect posture of worship.

It was Ruby's turn to hiss as the angel's marvelous mouth found the insides of her thighs. Full lips pressed hard into trembling flesh, teeth following with light nips, sending bursts of electricity shooting up into her core. Roughened hands followed, pressing splayed thighs farther apart.

A new series of hitches seized Ruby's low belly as Castiel pressed his mouth to the top of her smooth mound.

His lips and tongue attended her here before whispering lower. Even so, Castiel did not touch her swollen clit; instead he licked around and alongside it, teasing every nerve that was not. Above him a gasp shattered the cadence that had become his mistress' ecstatic breathing as his tongue slipped down to lap at her glistening entrance.

As always, Castiel was struck by how bitter his mistress was in the morning before her ablutions, as though the essence of her heart gathered overnight and wept out through her flesh. Regardless of her flavor, however, he curled his tongue and pressed it into her slicked entrance. Like a butterfly's proboscis he dipped in, pulsing his lingual muscles, the bridge of his nose meanwhile nudging the underside of her clit.

Not as powerful as his grace, the angel's saliva still held and energy of its own and set loose within her, it sent Ruby's clenching passage thrumming. Before she could utter her demand that Castiel fill her with greater grace, however, Ruby lost her words completely when her pet's unfurled tongue slipped out of her and brushed over her throbbing clit.

The slender fingers that had abandoned her pet's ever-wild hair now fisted and twisted the sheets at her sides. Ruby's back arched almost in half at what Castiel's mouth was doing to her. The dark head between her thighs stilled, but for only a moment as she caught it, vice-like between them, her body rocked by yet another, stronger internal orgasm.

"Too much… Too much…"

Ruby's breath shuddered as much as her lean frame. Even with his ears muffled between her thighs, however, Castiel could tell by her tone this was no command to quit. So instead, the moment her legs loosened he pressed in, capturing her clit with his mouth, sucking on it softly, measuring the flicks of his tongue in keeping with the tempo of his mistress' moans.

"Fuck… Fuck… Fuck…"

Castiel had become very adept at interpreting Mistress Ruby's coarseness. When she was nearing her climax, the litany of her profanity almost became poetic at times. He angel left off sucking and began to rapidly work his tongue over the external sun that was center in the solar system of his mistress' pleasure. Two of his fingers likewise slipped down to her slit, circling but not pressing in fully, lingering at the outer edges where the sensation was strongest, teasing.

"FUCK!"

Castiel raised his head just in time to avoid a collision with hips bucked up in a supernova of clitoral orgasm. He rose just slightly and settled, blue eyes watching. Before him his owner shivered and twitched, her grace-laced coming still surging through her. Then he continued to remain still and silent, waiting: after a divinely enhanced orgasm, Mistress Ruby's flesh was overly sensitive and she abhorred being touched for a time.

Free from attending her, now, for a moment at least, Castiel focused on his body and was stunned by what he found. His own breathing harsher than usual, his hands clenched, fighting the urge not to tear at the cock ring and fist himself to completion. The ache in his balls was all but unbearable and he had never so much desired release as he did now. Looking down, Castiel could see the iridescent shine of copious amounts of pre-grace coating the tangled sheets. Even now, between his bare thighs the stain on the linens was rapidly spreading. A strange burn to rut that he'd yet to experience before sent a shiver up his spine.

After what seemed like an eternity, which is something for one like Castiel, at last he heard a satisfied growl come from the head of the bed.

"My, Castiel, that was… Inspired."

The sated tone in Mistress Ruby's voice caused a wisp of hope to rise up in the angel's chest that he might be granted reprieve, but it dissipated quickly.

"On your back, now."

"Wings, Mistress Ruby?"

Dark eyes sharpened immediately, cutting through her lingering post-orgasmic haze.

"Did you just speak out of turn, Pet?"

Castiel lowered his head, further damning whatever it was that was making him so incautious today.

"I'm sorry, Mistress."

The contrition in his tone just fueled Ruby penchant for cruelty and added new kindling to the flames banking anew in her core. "On your back now, Castiel. Wings out, no retracting them now."

A rare burst of anger swelled in Castiel's chest, though he obediently complied. Mistress ruby preferred to ride him when she wanted cock: the position emphasizing her authority over him. Castiel hated it, however, lying beneath her, his wings crushed against the mattress. Not to mention how painful it was when her knees pinned his primary feathers, pulling on them. Or when she chose to move up to ride his mouth, the extra weight on his shoulders. Even worse was her hard shins crushing against his wings' hollow humerus bones.

Rolling over onto his back, Castiel did his best to raise his shrunken wings as high as he could. He could feel the cold, wetness beneath him from Mistress Ruby's spilled slick and his own want.

All these sensations were driven from him when slender fingers found his engorged cock. Ruby pulled on it roughly and Castiel tipped his dark head back, teeth grinding at the sharpness, the pleasure/pained sparks that burst within him. When a hot, wet mouth followed, engulfing him, coating his searing shaft in a slick of spit, it took every ounce of restraint cultivated over centuries, for him not to seize the dark head above him and buck like a jackhammer into his mistress' mouth.

The drive to pulse didn't cease when the angel felt his owner's dripping cunt mount him a moment later.

Castiel couldn't hold back the moans that churned in his throat, the deep growls reverberating in his chest. Looking down on her angel from above, Ruby's sensual mouth twisted with a smile that was simultaneously rapturous and wicked. Her cunt was alive with the burn of her pet's pre-grace, every grinding thrust she made atop him delicious. And her pet's reaction to her clenching her walls around him, sucking his tortured shaft deeper into her- never had Castiel be so responsive in the decade she and Christian had owned him. Not even under their greatest duress.

Seeing Castiel come undone was like no aphrodisiac she'd ever taken.

"Please… Mistress…" Castiel's voice had dropped even lower with the weight of his need. His skin felt like it was on fire.

"Shut up, Bitch and take what I give you!" Ruby's laugh was a harsh as her words and she punctuated her command with a grinding thrust, holding the divine cock tight within her, fucking her pet now with an excruciating slowness.

Despite the control that the collar around his neck had long given his owners, in this moment of torment, something within Castiel broke.

Atop him, Ruby's eyes widened when rough, strong hands unexpectedly seized her thighs. She emitted a surprised yelp of protest, but the cry was cut off before it had the chance to slip fully from her throat. Instead, it was replaced by a shuddering gasp as her pet began to thrust his hips upwards, the action coming hard and fast. Ruby's eyes rolled backwards and her long lashed lids fluttered as the curve of Castiel's cock pressed and rubbed, catching her g-spot with an astounding precision. Within seconds she all but toppled off him, her body tremoring with the power of her internal orgasm.

With astounding agility, Castiel was up, his mistress shifted and spread beneath him. His low belly coated and dripping with her release, in mere seconds he pressed his raging cock back inside her still-clenching passage, each pulse of his hips sending new tremors through her.

Hands palsied with pleasure, Ruby gripped feebly at the strong arms braced against her sides. Her eyes widened with shock when her pet captured her hands and pushed back, trapping them on either side of her head. Never in the whole time she and Christian had owned the angel had she felt out of control of her pet.

Not until now.

The sensation of being trapped beneath the higher being, driven into, pummeled without mercy, was simultaneously maddening and yet also beyond any ecstasy she could have imagined. Ruby's head tipped back, her white throat exposed, submitting at last as surge after surge crashed over her. She felt herself orgasm again and again. The angel above her relentless, the pressure built to a pitch, her body seeking to squirt, but Castiel's cock wouldn't release her. Forcing her ejaculate around his filling shaft, as she came, the sounds of their fucking became increasingly wet.

"Castiel!"

The single word, gasped out was an order to stop.

Fingernails dug into the back of Castiel's hands. Ruby's back almost arched itself in half riding the crests of so many waves and she was sure that she was going to shatter soon.

In the fever that clouded Castiel's mind, his mistress' voice hardly registered. The ring at the base of his cock had thwarted an easy release, but now he was so close. Breath ragged with growls, he couldn't have stopped moving now even if his maker itself had demanded it. Quickening his pace, Castiel felt his blood heavy balls draw up, the heat in them boiling over at last. In response to his impending climax, his wings suddenly unsheathed themselves, opening up to their full wingspan in a shoulder wrenching spurt that shuddered his spring-coiled frame.

Ruby managed to open her eyes at this instant and the sight above her stuttered her pounding heart.

She'd been told at the outset her pet had once been a soldier and had laughed at the time. But in this instant the humble, obedient, feathered-lapdog that had attended her for years was gone. Over her loomed a dark-haired gladiator his body glowing like a god's. Face contorted with conquest, Castiel was a winged warrior whose outstretched feathers almost brushed the opposing walls of her large bedchamber.

It was the most terrifying and beautiful thing Ruby had ever seen and it set her womb clenching with an orgasm that had her screaming in pleasure. Her cries were nothing compared with the roar expelled from Castiel as he came. His cry sent every winged thing within a two-mile radius instantly silent and they stayed that way for almost a quarter of an hour after.

Whiteness filled Ruby's vision as pure, hot angel grace filled her, each throbbing pump making her whole body hum. Castiel hadn't finished before he withdrew, the amount of grace still spurting from his purpled tip continued in staggering amounts, soon coating his mistress' milky thighs, her trembling stomach.

The angel's own stomach clenched as the burning waves of want receded from the shores of his mind and he was hit with the full weight of his actions. Black feathers quivered as his quills retracted and his wings shrunk once again. Without a word, Castiel backed up off the wreckage of the bed, his owner lying on her back amidst the soaked sheets, chest heaving, body still wracked with orgasmic aftershocks.

He slipped off the mattress and onto his knees; his own legs trembled as they folded beneath him but for different reasons. His chest ached with what he'd done, with this new failure. Castiel pressed his already low hanging head to the floor as sharp knocks rapped against the closed bedroom door.

"Mistress Ruby, everything okay in there?"

The security staff was used to hearing all sorts of sounds, at any hour and from any room in their employer's house. Castiel's ejaculatory cry, however, was a new one and they had come to investigate.

Above him, Castiel heard the rustle of linens and the clumsy maneuvering of heavy limbs as his mistress sat up and arranged the sheets around her.

"Come in, Edgar."

Ruby's voice, hoarse from her screams, held only the barest semblance of her normally crisp tones.

Castiel felt a shiver go through him hearing the Leviathan's name. The door swept open behind him and he could hear the sounds of three different sets of shoes on the polished wood floor.

A small foot dipped down from over the edge of the bed and came to rest on one of his shoulders. Then it drew back and lashed out with a force that drove Castiel backwards, off of his knees onto his ass.

"Take him out, hose him off, and chain him out in the garden … Use the heavy ones…" The hoarseness was still there, but the command had crept back into Ruby's voice now.

"If he offers you any resistance at all, utters one word, you have my complete permission to punish him however you see fit."

Castiel raised his eyes but for only a moment. He caught his owner's dark gaze, saw the extent to which her illusions had been shattered, how deeply she'd been moved by his grace. His head dropped in shame for what he'd done, even as fear filled him: Master Edgar hated him with a passion and there was no way he'd escape pain from the Leviathan's hand, not with the permission Mistress Ruby had just given.

And then, when Master Christian came home…

A rough hand grabbed the back of Castiel's collar pulling him up. He made no move to fight as he rose, flinching only when the cock ring slipped off his spent cock. His shaft had shrunk with the same rapidity of as his wings and had drawn even tighter in his dismay. The metal ring made a broken-sounding clink as it hit against the hardwood at his feet. Head kept down he allowed Edgar to spin him around, fingers digging into his already aching shoulders.

Hot breath that reeked with sulfuric undertones rasped into Castiel's ear. "Come along, Buzzard Boy… We're going to have a fun morning you and I."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, you tell me what you thought. Or not. <strong>

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**


End file.
